fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany
Brittany is a minor character in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. She, alongside her friends, appear in the Honeyhive Elementary course, and helps Mario and friends collect Mystic Stones throughout the area. Appearance Like other Beas, Brittany is a humanoid bee. She resembles a small child with light-yellow skin and brown hair, which she wears in ponytails with red beads. She also has four brown arms, two on either side, and a pair of yellow antennae on her head. Brittany also has a pair of wings, used for flying. Brittany's outfit consists of a full-body tomato-red dress with a black line at the bottom, and smaller black stripes on top of it. This dress also has white frills. She also has a yellow jewel at the center of her dress, and it additionally has a turtleneck collar. Brittany also wears brown shoes and, like most Beas, wears glasses, with hers being rectangle-shaped with light-red rims. In her pajamas, she wears tomato-red footie pajamas with a dark-red hexagon pattern on it. Personality Brittany, in contrast to the tomboyish Belle or intelligent Brooke, is more shy and soft-spoken. She can be quite nervous at times, and often looks to her friends and family for help. Sometimes, Brittany can get so nervous that she starts panicking, often needing her friends to calm her down. She also seems to suffer from insecurity, and often times finds herself pushing past her limit in order to prove her worth to those around her. Brittany, being shy, also tends to the the most polite out of her friends. She dislikes all violence, and is often the one to stop Belle and Brooke from bickering at each other. Whenever there is an argument, Brittany will step in to find a nice middle ground. She is also kind towards others, especially new people she meets. Relationships Belle TBA Brooke TBA Mario TBA Appearances Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Brittany makes her debut in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. In this game, she and her friends are found at Honeyhive Elementary, the fifth main course in the game, as third-grade students. They agree to help Mario and co. find the Mystic Stones throughout the area. Most of the course's Mystic Stones come from helping the three Beas, such as helping them win a relay race, helping them rid their clubhouse of intruders, and finding a stuffed animal at night. At one point, the three girls are held hostage by Bugaboom when he attacks the school, and they must be rescued by defeating the monster. Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit Brittany makes her first playable appearance in ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit''. In this game, she is an unlockable driver, unlocked by earning a three-star rank on all cups in the 150cc engine class, including the 8 Cup. However, if one has a save file of Super Mario and the Underworld Trials on their Nintendo Switch, Brittany will become a starting driver. She is a featherweight driver in this game, and as such has among the highest acceleration and handling stats of the roster, though her top speed and weight can dip to the lowest levels. Her special item is the Mystic Stone, which she shares with Belle, Brooke, Pearl, Ruby, and Sarina. The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz Brittany reappears alongside her friends in The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz. Once again, she is found at Honeyhive Elementary, playing with Belle and Brooke in their secret hideout. However, when the Rescue Squad comes by and invites them to Pearl's birthday party, they accept. Sleepover Adventures Brittany appears as one of the playable characters in Sleepover Adventures. In the game, she is invited to Pearl's sleepover. While sleeping however, she dreams herself into the dream realm of Sala. Soon after however, she is taken as prisoner in Flooded Fort, north of the Sala Kingdom. She is eventually rescued, and she helps Pearl and her friends on their quest to win a war for the Sala kingdom. She is able to grab onto ledges, making platforming easier, and she can also Wall Jump to reach new areas. ''Super Mario Spikers Brittany appears in ''Super Mario Spikers as a playable character, appearing as a Skill-type Captain. It is implied in her bio that she didn't want to join the Spikers League in the first place, but Belle and Brooke talked her into it. Her outfit consists of a visor and a tank top with matching shorts and shoes. Her emblem is a red-orange bee and her theme is Latin Ballad. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Brittany appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as an alternate costume for Belle. The announcer and crowds refer to her by name and she has her own voice clips, but gameplay-wise she is identical to Belle. Like the others, she also has an alternate costume with her pajamas from Sleepover Adventures. Gallery Brittany2019.png|Brittany Beas2020.png|Group art of Brittany alongside Belle and Brooke. Beas2019.png|Group art of Brittany alongside Belle and Brooke. BrittanyBea.png|Brittany in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. BrittanyPajamas2020.png|Brittany in Sleepover Adventures BeasPajamas2020.png|Group art of Brittany alongside Belle and Brooke in Sleepover Adventures. Brittany Spikers.png|Brittany in Super Mario Spikers Britanny (Samtendo).png|Art by Miroir Art 8.jpeg|Art by Brittany Poker.png|Brittany by Bee Sisters pas.png|Brittany by Brittany_Scy_Revamp.png|By (redrawn) Trivia *Brittany has Asperger's Syndrome. Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Children Category:Mario Characters Category:Autistic Characters Category:Bees Category:Insects Category:Poker's Characters